


[AU] 오래된 전축 #44.5

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [37]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Save you.





	[AU] 오래된 전축 #44.5

# 45

 

***

착한 사람은, 그거지.

호구.

***

 

 

 

 

 

<대휘 POV>

 

넌 사랑둥이야.

그렇게,

 

 

저주같이.

나는 어릴 적부터, 그런 말들을 들어왔다.

저주지,

그거.

 

 

 

사랑같은 거,

거추장스럽거든.

 

 

 

 

***

돈

젊음

권력

그것 뿐이다.

세상은.

그 세 개를 바꿔치고, 교환하고, 사고팔고.

그게

다야.

그러니까, 이 게임은.

룰이 이미 정해져있고.

얼마나 잘 플레이하냐, 못하냐에 따라.

이 거대한 피라미드의 등급이 갈리지.

A, B, C, D, E, F, FF, FFF.

S, SS, SSS, VIP, VVIP, VVVIP, Gold, Black, Platinum.

하이에나, 돼지, 쥐, 박쥐, 뱀 등등 좆같은 짐승들과 젖같은 거미들이 모여, 만드는.

악마의 제단, 그곳을 우리는

연예계라고 부르지.

사회의

축소판.

 

 

 

***

무대 아래의 짐승들과,

무대 위의 짐승.

무슨 착각일까, 어떤 환상에 취해.

신을 영접한다고 생각하는 걸까.

아이돌이란,

99%의 거짓과, 1%의

슬픔

으로 만들어진, 도리안 그레이의 자화상Dorian Gray's Portrait.

거울에 비친 내 모습은,

어느새.

...

누구야?

 

 

 

 

***

 

사랑이 없는 사람은,

죽은 시체 보다 비루한 존재.

그저 로봇처럼 명령을 수행하고,

밤에는 짐승처럼 자신의 욕망을 충족한다. 그리고, 남는.

채워지지 않는, 공허한 감정.

사랑.

사랑.

사랑을 하려면,

마음을 열어야 돼.

그게,

리스크Risk.

아픔을 전제한,

도박.

그것이 싫어서 나는,

침대를 전전하며 몸을 나눴고.

내

마음은,

한 조각도.

아무에게도 주지

않았다.

...

겁쟁이의 선택이었지만,

지금 내 상태를 보면, 뭐.

영악했나.

나.

 

 

 

***

내 심장의 한 조각을 남에게 준다는 거.

이런 거구나.

미안해, 내 호구들. 팬이라고 부르는 새끼들.

이렇게 못난 나에게, 왜.

너의 마음을 받쳤니.

이런 거구나,

내 심장 한 조각을 가져간 그대가, 나를 거부하면.

남아있는 심장도

제 기능을 하지

못해.

그저 실이 끊긴 나무인형처럼, 나는.

그렇게,

떠내려갔다.

 

 

 

***

 

[그럼, 끝내?]

왜,

그런 말을.

마음에도

없는.

나 싸가지.

그런데, 말야.

안 그러면, 못 살아남아.

이 바닥에서.

얼굴이든, 마음이든. 깔아야돼.

강철. 고슴도치처럼 돋은 가시.

안 그러면,

다 쌔배가거든, 뭐든지, 몽땅.

이 바닥은.

환상과 환상이 겹겹히 쌓인 독의 칵테일.

달콤한만큼,

치명적인.

 

 

그래.

나,

벌받은 거지.

사람 마음 가지고 장난치다가, 내가

데여버린 거지.

그래,

나는.

이럴 자격조차 없나.

웃으면서, 사랑한다고 카메라에.

모든 것을 빨아들이는 블랙홀같은, 초점없는 검은 창에.

매일매일.

자동화된 기계처럼, 내뱉는 거.

이렇게, 내가 당해보니까.

알겠어.

말이란건,

힘이

있다.

그리고, 말을 이용해 돈을 버는 나로서는. 그 무서움을,

이제야

깨달은 듯 하다.

너무나,

늦게도.

 

 

 

 

***

 

<진영 POV>

 

문.

마치,

벽

같이.

갈림길,

같이.

내 앞에,

서있다.

열까,

말까.

두드릴까,

말까.

다

나의 선택.

결과는,

알 수 없지만.

그것 또한, 모두

내

책임

너를 위해서라면, 그리고

나를 위해서.

다

받아들이겠어.

 

 

 

 

 

(똑똑)

 

 

***

 

<대휘 POV>

 

 

[저리 가. 다녜리. 나 자고 있어.]

[...]

[...다녜리?]

[...아니라서 미안.]

[...진영?]

[어. 응.]

[...왜 왔어?]

[보고, 말하려고.]

[늦었어, 저리 가.]

[...대휘야.]

[뭐.]

[너, 지금. 너 자신에게...]

[솔직해?]

[...어, 어어.]

[그거 다녜리가 입에 달고 다니는 소리야, 이제는 다 하고 다니지만. 입에 붙어버린 것 같이.]

[어, 그렇구나. 그래... 어.]

[다 했어? 할 말.]

[...아니. 문 좀, 열어도 될까?]

[열면, 들어올거야?]

[응.]

[들어오면, 어쩔껀데? 또, 도망갈려고? 그러면, 아예. 들어오지 말고, 꺼져.]

[...미안해. 내가, 잘못했어. 그러니까...]

[말이 쉽죠. 싸구려죠. 나도 잘 알아. 매일 밥먹듯이 거짓말하는 나니까, 그러니까 말은 이제.]

믿을 수

없어.

 

 

***

(짤깍)

문이 열리네요, 그대가

들어오죠.

그런데, 왜

왔을까.

내 눈에 들어온다, 초췌한 진영이 모습. 눈은 퉁퉁, 부어있다. 울었나.

뭐, 나도.

그러겠지, 지금 내 모습.

...하아.

사귀는 건, 진짜. 힘드네.

왜 원나잇이 아니라 에브리데이를 했을까, 너와.

이제는, 뭐.

늦어버렸나.

[...너 되게 힘들어 보이네.]

[너도, 남 말할 입장은 아닌 듯.]

진짜, 우리.

뭘까. 뭐하는,

걸까.

서로 부심부리고,

마음에도 없는 말, 하고.

너를 알아가는 것보다,

내가 모르는 내 자신을 발견한 듯.

그리고, 그 모습은.

멋진 모습만, 있는 게

아니야.

[...진영아.]

[응.]

[왜 연습생 들어오고 싶어?]

처음 통화에서 이걸 물어봤어야 했나.

화가 나서 내가 할 말만 하고, 내 마음대로 단정짓고 끊어버렸으니.

아아, 나도 참.

힘들게 사네.

[...]

진영이는 꼬물꼬물.

무슨 생각을 할까, 내

발챙이.

[부끄러워서.]

?

[뭐가?]

발챙한숨.

[우리 학교에 애들이. 여자애들. 너만 보면 소리지르고, 자기들 오빠라고 하고.

그게, 너무... 짜증나는데. 그런데, 생각해 보니까. 나도, 나도...

걔들이랑 별로 다를게 없는 것 같아.]

이게 무슨소리야.

[발챙아, 아니.. 아니.]

아이고야.

발챙둥절.

크흠.

[진영아, 무슨 소리야. 걔들이랑 너는 달라.]

[어떻게?]

[어... 당연하지. 너랑 나는 사귀고, 걔들은 그냥....어. 그냥. 팬들이잖아.]

[하지만, 똑같잖아. 나도, 걔들도. 너를 티비로 더 많이 보는 걸. 그리고...

걔들한테 다, 주잖아. 너 마음을. 조각조각 나눠서, 매일매일. 그러면, 나한테.

나한테, 남는 건.

있어? 얼마나, 있기나.

해?]

...아.

진영아.

진영아.

나도 모르게, 우투커니 서있는 진영이한테로 걸어가

껴안았다.

잠시, 긴장으로 굳었던 그의 몸이. 풀어진다.

나도,

깊은 늪 속에서 허우적데다가, 동앗줄을 잡은 듯.

그렇게, 그를

껴안았다.

[진영아, 그래. 내 일은, 그래. 나, 창남맞아.]

[무슨소리야...]

[쉿, 조용히하고 들어. 난 팔지. 뭐를 파는 걸까. 아이돌은.

아이돌은, 대체.

뭘 팔길래, 그렇게.

사람들이 붙을까? 향기좋은 꽃에, 벌레들이 모이는 것 처럼.

그 향기는, 내 사랑이지. 맞아, 내 심장 한 조각. 내 매력, 그거지.

그래서, 나도 오랫동안 힘들었어. 나에게 아무것도, 남는 게

없는 것 같았거든. 다들, 모두 나를 가져가려고만 해. 사랑둥이, 사랑둥이. 그러면서.

그런데, 마르지 않는 샘같았는데. 내 마음도, 그건 아니더라. 지쳐서, 나도.

힘들어. 나도,]

힘들어.

힘들어.

나도.

 

 

 

***

나를 껴앉는 그의 손길이 더욱, 강해졌다.

날아가버릴까봐, 잠시라도.

손을 놓으면.

[그래서, 생각했어. 아무에게도 주지 않기로, 나에게서 가장 소중한 내 심장 한 켠은.

비워두기로. 그것마저 줘버리면. 나는 정말, 나무인형처럼 되어버릴까봐. 연예계엔,

그런 사람들 많아. 걸어다니는 시체들, 웃는 로봇들, 가득해. 그걸 보면서, 두려워. 나도,

그렇게 되어버릴까, 걔들처럼. 사랑을 버린. 거부하는 사람들이 모인 이 곳이야. 이 연예계는.

그래서, 너가 연습생이 된다고 했을때. 내가... 화난 것도. 왜 화났는지는 나도 잘 몰랐는데.

알겠더라, 조금씩. 깨달았어. 다녜리한테 한 방 먹이고 나니까, (뭐?) 아니아니, 이건 나중에 얘기해줄게. 그래서,

그랬던거지. 나도 불안했던거야. 너를, 나도 가지고 싶었거든. 너의 모든 것을. 내가 몽땅. 나만 너를 다.

아이러니하지, 분명 팬들도 그런 느낌일텐데. 나를 다 가지고 싶어할텐데, 하지만 불가능하니까. 나는 만인의 연예인, 연인, 신이니까.

그런데, 그런게 있겠어. 나도 그저, 한 명의 인간이지. 사랑도 하고 싶고, 데이트도 하고 싶고, 이렇게 잘생긴... 애인하고.]

발챙부끄럼.

...귀여워.

한 번 더, 꼭 껴안았다.

그리고, 눈을 마주하고 보았다.

진영이의 눈, 을 보는

나의 눈, 을 보는

진영이.

무한히 반사되는 마음의 창을 통해, 들어간다.

들어온다.

나와 그의,

솔직한 마음이.

[진영아, 너 물었잖아. 걔들하고, 수많은 팬들하고. 너랑 무슨 차이가 있냐고.]

[...응.]

하아.

[걔들도, 나 심장조각을 가지고 있고. 너도 똑같아.]

진영이의 눈빛이 나를 피해 바닥으로 내려간다.

나는, 손을 들어 가만히. 그의 고개를 들어, 다시. 나를 바라보게 했다.

울먹울먹, 불안한 그의 눈동자.

그런가,

내가 불안한 만큼. 너도,

두려웠구나.

미안해.

미안해.

나도 나를 잘 몰랐어. 그래서, 더더욱

너에게 더 매몰차게 굴었어.

미안해.

[하지만, 너가 가지고 있는 내 심장조각은. 내가 아무에게도 주지 않기로 한,

내 마음 가장 깊숙히에서 꺼낸, 내 영혼과 묶인. 그런 심장조각이야. 배진영.]

[...응.]

[너 모르지, 너가 얼마나. 나를 미치게 하는지. 너의 말 한 마디, 행동 하나에 나는, 죽고. 또,

살아. 그러니까, 쫌. 자신감가지라고, 배진영. 도쿄돔 3일 채우고, 온 국민의 애정과 증오를 한가득 받는 나, 이대휘를.

너 새끼손가락에 묶인 장난감처럼, 나를 맘대로 놀릴 수 있는 그런 놈이라고, 너. 그러니까,]

(찰싹)

[아야, 왜 때려?]

에헷, 엉덩이 터치~.

[남자답게, 너가 원하는 것. 너가 취하라고. 그것이 뭐가 돼었든. 누가 욕하든. 남의 시선, 의견 무시하고.

너가 너한테 당당한 사람이 되면, 그걸로 된 거 아니야. 나도, 아직 그런 사람은 아니지만. 노력할테니까. 너가 말한 것처럼,

나에게 맞추고 싶다면. 내 말에 쫄지 말고, 너가 하고 싶은 거. 해. 그 길이 내가 원하는 길은 아닐수도 있지만, 어떻게.

다 맞춰주면서 살겠니. 서로 사귀면서. 너가 연습생한다고 내가 팍 돌아버린 건, 미안. 하지만, 너.

내 전화 그런식으로 끊어버린 건, 나도 쫌 빡쳤다.]

진영이의 눈빛이, 내 눈을 다시

마주바라본다.

그래,

너와 처음 만났을 때의 그,

당당하고, 싸가지없었던 그런.

눈빛.

그게 바로,

배진영이지.

이대휘의 사랑을 받을 만큼,

멋진

개새끼.

나같은 쓰레기를 감당할정도의 그런,

씨발새끼.

그러니까, 놓칠 수 없는 거 아니겠어.

너,

그리고 나.

우리.

잘

어울리잖아.

 

 

 

***

그렇게 오랫동안, 마주 보고. 안고 있다가.

문득, 슬금슬금.

내 엉덩이쪽으로,

손이 내려오는데.

어이.

[어디에서, 나쁜 손.]

[히잉, 들켰네.]

발챙윙크.

이새끼 쫌,

까졌는데?

[이렇게 말하니까 좋잖아, 서로. 우리, 이번 일로 배웠으니까. 나중에는 서로 화내지 말고, 우선

말로 풀자고. 어?]

[그럼, 나. 연습생 들어가는 거. 괜찮은거야?]

얘는, 참.

[너가 한다는 걸, 내가 어떻게 막겠냐. 너 여자친구도 아니고.]

[남자친구잖아.]

[너한테 앵겨서, 앵앵. 우리지녕이, 그러지마. 그러면, 나 시로~ 이런 말 할 생각 저언혀 없거든요.

들어오고 싶으면, 들어와봐. 세운엔터, 3대까진 아니지만 오디션 빡세다.]

[...그래도, 너와 함께 있고 싶어.]

...얘, 정말.

갑자기 훅, 들어온다니까. 예상치 못한 포인트에서.

[있고 싶어? 나랑?]

[응.]

발챙끄덕.

흐음.

[있으면, 뭐 할건데. 나랑?]

어디 보자고, 발챙이.

[...우리,]

호오.

[하자.]

...

..

.

에?

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

같이 걸어가는 것,

어깨를 맞대고.

 

그것은,

서로를 향해 마주본 눈빛보다, 더

아름다워.

***


End file.
